The Woman In the Boat
by Lizzy88
Summary: Number 2 in my series of fanfictions.Booth and Brennan are now dating and things are getting complicated. Not only do they have some issues involving their relationship at work, but they have a tough case to crack! EXTRA CHAPTER INCLUDED
1. Chapter 1

The Woman in the Boat

_A Bones Fanfiction_

1

Doctor Temperance Brennan, or Bones, waved at her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth's son, Parker, who was sitting at the top of the slide. Parker smiled and slid down, whooping. Booth was waiting at the bottom and Parker slid right into his open arms.

"Hey Buddy! Great slide, huh?" Booth gave his son a high five. Bones made her way over, grinning. She gave Booth a kiss on the cheek.

"Bones!" He gave her a one-armed hug, Parker hanging off his other hand.

"Hi Booth. Hi Parker."

"Hi Bones!" Parker blew a raspberry and ran off to the swings. Booth laughed.

"I didn't think you would come."

"I got out of the meeting."

"Pulled some strings?"

"Maybe." Bones stared out across the park. "This is a really beautiful place, Booth. I didn't even know it existed. Where'd you find out about it?"

"I've always come here with Parker. There are hiking trails, flower gardens, and that big lake over there has huge catfish in it! Huge!" He beamed at the thought.

"It's a nice lake." Bones looked out across the still water, glittering in the morning sun.

"Yep." Keeping Parker within sight, Booth led his partner to a bench by the water and put an arm around her. The water rippled, flat and open, with ducks bobbing like corks through the tiny waves. In the center of the lake a small rowboat sat still, its oars hanging aimlessly, one of them actually floating in the water. Bones squinted at the little vessel, her suspicions aroused. She couldn't see anyone in the boat. She pointed this out to Booth, who shrugged, unconcerned.

"The guy's probably lying down, taking a nap. Its nice out."

"Right." But Bones' highly trained mind was whirling as she stared at the boat. Something was not right. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we see what's wrong, please?"

"Why?" Booth glanced at the boat, perplexed. He was perfectly fine just enjoying the morning with the people he loved most; Parker and Bones.

"Its just a feeling. Like the ones you get when you interrogate suspects."

"Fine," He sighed, getting up. "But you're paying. I'm out of money at the moment."

"Paying?"

"For a boat, Bones!" He rolled his eyes. "There's a place to rent them on the other side of the lake. We'll go see if your boat guy is okay."

"Good. Parker!" She called awkwardly over to the playground, where Parker was playing with a few other boys. "We're going for a boat ride!"

"_Yeah!_" He sped over, his golden curls bouncing like popcorn. Booth hefted him onto his broad shoulders. "C'mon Bones. A boat ride, Parker! Yeah!"

………………………………………………………………………………

The boat rental was a little booth filled with teenagers who were volunteering or working as cashiers. Parker picked out a little row-boat with red flames on the white wood, and after a few seniors in bikinis pushed them into the water ("I can do it myself," Booth muttered) they were off, Booth manning the oars as they shot across the shallows like a water strider. Bones craned her neck to look at the still boat as they drew closer, and Booth, facing back where they had come, had Parker on his lap. Then, the smell hit her. Bones gasped as the unexpected stench hit her. She turned to Booth, who was having the same revelation. His arms suddenly strained as he spun the boat around and began heading back towards the shore.

"Dad, where are we going?" Parker asked.

"You're gonna go see your mom."

"And Captain Fantastic?"

Booth didn't smile as Parker said the name Booth had made up for his ex's new boyfriend. "Yes. And Captain Fantastic."

………………………………………………………………………………...

Haughty and blonde Rebecca, Booth's ex and the mother of Parker came storming over to the playground, her eyes bright.

"Oh no." Booth muttered, and Bones saw his fists tighten. "Hi Rebecca. Sorry about this. We have a case-"

"I ask you to watch him for two minuscule hours and you give him back before I even come pick him up?" She yelled, cutting across his apology. "I was at a job interview and was called out to get your call, Seeley! I have a life, you know! Everything can't revolve around you and your scientist girlfriend!"

Bones glared at her. Booth seemed to be shrinking as she yelled at him, and Parker came over to stand next to him.

"For once I gave him to you when, god forbid, you hadn't specifically asked for him, and you can't handle it? Well here's a newsflash; you aren't getting him next time you call."

Booth winced as if she had punched him. Bones could see the pain in his eyes.

"Rebecca-"

"_No_, Seeley. I have a life. I have to feed my child. I just lost an opportunity. I'm doing what's best for Parker." She grabbed Parker's hand.

Booth just stood there, frozen, as she led his son away from him, out of the park. Parker turned around and waved, but Booth didn't respond until they were out of sight. Bones looked at her partner. He seemed stunned into shock, unable to move. She touched him on the shoulder.

"Booth?"

He nodded and turned back to the lake, where FBI agents were rowing towards the boat in the center and its terrible cargo.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Bones pulled on her rubber gloves and kneeled to examine the body. It was completely skeletal, with absolutely no skin, and it was surprisingly clean. It looked as if it belonged in a display case at a university, not shoved into a boat. Booth hovered as Bones examined the remains.

"Well?"

She stood. "Female, late thirties to early forties. I'm unclear on cause of death. The remains are surprisingly devoid of any traces of any particulates or organic material."

"Then why the smell in the boat?"

"I have no idea." She picked up the hand. "This is totally clean. Almost expertly done. There is no flesh that would have caused the smell we registered in the lake."

"Then there's another body?"

"Or…" Bones called over her shoulder. "Can we have the boat over here?"

Three agents pulled over the little deathboat. Again the smell assailed them.

"Woof!" Booth reeled back. "Yep, there's another victim."

Bones pulled up the floor of the boat with a ripping of rotting wood. "Or several." A pile of putrid fish lay on the bottom of the boat.

"Thank god." Booth waved over some volunteers to take out the fish. "I thought it was a rotting corpse."

"That would smell different." Bones shrugged. "Not like… fish. "

"Go figure." Booth rolled his eyes. "So, so cause of death?" He scrutinized the skeleton.

"No." Bones sighed and stood. "Tell your people to transport the remains, some fish, and the boat to the Jeffersonian. We'll take it from here."

………………………………………………………………………………...

Doctor Jack Hodgins leaned over the body table, searching for particulates on the scrupulously clean bones. As Bones entered the lab he straightened, looking thoroughly dejected.

"Absolutely nothing." He said. "These suckers could have been licked clean by dogs and there _still _would have been something, but this, this is just weird."

"Don't get all paranoid on me, Hodgins. There's a logical explanation for everything."

He snorted in disbelief. "How about the case of the Mary Celeste? Or Area 51? Can you put logic into the case of 1897 when-"

She cut across his rant. "Enough. We're professionals, not children."

"Speak for yourself," Came Angela's voice. "I just finished playing with my toys, and there is absolutely no sign of injury anywhere on the body." She grinned and winked. "Maybe she just died in her sleep on the boat."

"The body would have skin. This skeleton has no flesh or organs at all. This body was placed in the boat."

"It was a joke, Brennan."

Hodgins snapped his fingers. "Some tribes float bodies down rivers with candles when they die. It symbolizes the journey into the afterlife."

"That's even more stupid than the 'died in her sleep' theory." Bones said annoyed. "It's a man-made lake. No rivers."

"Oh, right."

"I have a theory." Zack spoke up, pushing his floppy hair out of his eyes. "What if someone placed the body there, and tried to sink the boat, but was scared away before he could execute the sinking, and subsequently the body was left there, and the criminal lost his nerve and never returned."

Bones thought for a moment, then nodded. "That is a distinct possibility."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan." Zack returned to examining the bones. Hodgins leaned over to Angela.

"He didn't say why it has no skin," He whispered. She snorted and left. With a quick succession of beeps, Booth entered the lab. He jogged up the steps. "Hey. Got an ID yet?"

"Angela is recreating the face right now. The skeleton is completely intact so it should be relatively easy."

"Great. Come on." Booth grabbed her arm and steered her into Angela's office. "You done?"

"Yeah. But you aren't going to like it." Angela was sitting in front of her computer, studying a face. "I checked a recently missing database and got a hit. Look." She pulled up a black and white photo of a young woman in a dress with her hair up in a bun. She was very pretty and was sitting in a chair, unsmiling.  
"Wait, that's an old picture," Said Booth. "Like, 50's old."

"Yeah. Not exactly 'recent' is it? Her name is Lucy Giness. She went missing 52 years ago, in July."

Booth sighed. "I hate cases that crop up. So was alive all this time and died of old age?"

"No," Bones cut in. "The remains gave me an estimate that she was ages late 30's to early 40's."

"She was 36 when she went missing." Angela squinted at Booth and Bones, who, Bones realized too late, were standing a little too close together. Angela's eyes glinted as they did when she realized something special.

"Oh my-"

Bones cut across her revelation. "Booth, why don't you go see if you can locate any of the victim's relatives."

"Right," He looked curiously at them before exiting. As soon as he was gone, Angela grinned widely at Bones. "Oh. My. God." She sat down on Bones' couch, and motioned for the latter to sit next to her. "Wow."

Bones looked pointedly away.

"So. You and Booth now, huh? After the kiss?"

Bones shrugged, blushing. Angela's smile grew wider. "Wow," She said again. "Finally."

"What do you mean, finally?"

Angela groaned. "You two are practically made for each other. Everyone knows that!"

Bones rolled her eyes, but was rather pleased. Angela pressed her advantage.

"So- how far?"

"Not very. Just kisses and stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"Really."

"Okay"

"You believe me?"

"Sure, Sweetie." She was humoring her.

"I have to go." Bones hurried away, and nearly walked into Booth, who was standing right outside the office door.

"I thought you left!" She squawked, turning red.

"I want you to come with me." He leaned closer and pulled her towards him.

"Booth!" She jerked away. "There are people here!"

"Just squints that have no love life to speak of so they spy on us. C'mon. They'll find out eventually, right?"

"Right." She was still nervous and his lips touched hers, but as he kissed her she stopped worrying and kissed him back. They stood, entwined in the lab, unaware of the ominous sound of high heels clicking towards them.

"Seeley!"

They leapt apart as though they had been scalded, and Booth's hand instinctively jumped to his gun. Cam was standing there, in utter shock, mouth hanging open, her eyes showing hurt, anger, and predominantly disbelief. Bones and Booth couldn't look at each other. Booth had gone bright red.

"I, um… Hodgins has particulates-" Bones hurried off, almost running into her office. This left Booth awkwardly positioned in front on Cam. He took a step forward cautiously. He was suddenly ridden with guilt. He hadn't even thought about Cam. Big mistake, he told himself.

"Camille, I'm sorry that you had to see that. It, um, won't happen again? It has- well, almost a year since- Bones… I always wanted…. you, you know… I-"

She held up a hand to stop his rambling. Her voice was crisp and authoritative. "How long?" She asked.

"Almost a month. Since… Pennsylvania."

"I see." She blinked. "You can go now."

Booth didn't need telling twice. He followed Bones' path to her office. She was on the computer, drumming her fingers on the desk. Booth collapsed into her couch. Neither of them said a word about the scene, but they both knew that there were suddenly complications in this relationship.

**Lizzy88 here- hop you liked the first chapter! More to come soon- I don't have much going on now so I can update like crazy. While I'm typing up this already written story I am in the process of writing the third in this Fanfiction series… any ideas for plot thickeners? I love reviews- thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Bones was bending over the woman in the boat's remains, in a thankfully Cam-free lab. Zack was examining the skull, and Hodgins and Angela were looking at Lucy Giness' pictures and history in Angela's office.

"Psst!" Booth poked his head around from another hallway. He motioned for her to join him. Making sure the others were busy, Bones snuck over to where he was.

"Hey, I located some of the victim's relatives; Mr. and Mrs. Jerry Giness. They live in Montana." Booth smiled down at her. Sometimes Bones was annoyed at his being so tall, but other times… well, kissing someone taller than you was much more fun.

"Did you call me over here _just _to tell me that? You could have said that on the lab platform."

"No. That wasn't the only reason."

Bones noticed that, even though they had been technically dating for almost a month, Booth was still hesitant in his kissing and touching her. She found this endearing, and leaned up to meet his kiss. He lifted her off her feet as he molded his mouth to hers. Yes, she liked him tall.

Voices suddenly sounded from around the corner, and they quickly stopped, each moving to opposite sides of the hallway as Angela and Hodgins came into view, chatting. Angela went silent as she saw the pair of them and grinned, nudging Hodgins with her elbow as she took in their positions and registered their red faces.

"Well, hi!" She raised her eyebrows. Hodgins chuckled. Angela seized Bone and pulled her away, leaving Booth staring, frustrated, after them. Hodgins gave Booth a thumbs- up.

Booth nodded awkwardly and exhaled sharply as Hodgins left. This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought.

………………………………………………………………………………

Over Chinese takeout in Bones' apartment Booth discussed the problems of being public about their relationship at the Jeffersonian.

"I mean, we could be fired!"

"I agree. We should confine our physical relationship to out of the workplace."

"Unless we travel for a case," Booth added quickly.

"Unless we travel for a case." She repeated, agreeing. She rifled through some papers. "Did you get your plane ticket yet? It _is_ in two days."

"Oh. No, not yet."

`"Good, because I, well I bought you one. I thought you could sit in first class with me." She smiled awkwardly. He beamed at her.

"Why thank you, Bones! Lets get ready; we're going to the big sky!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

On the plane to Montana, Bones and Booth pondered the case.

"She's been dead for almost 50 years. How come she just showed up in a park?"

"I have no idea."

"I know," Booth said, in a matter of fact tone. "But you will. You always do."

An old woman in front of them turned in her seat to smile indulgently at the pair of them. "I hope you don't mind me poking in, but you two are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen."

"Oh we-" They stopped short. Booth and Bones were so used to explaining that they weren't a couple that, now that they _were _together, it was strange, but nice, in a way.

"Thank you." Booth squeezed Bones' hand. The old woman simpered. "Oh! He's so sweet!" She winked at Bones and turned back around in her seat. Booth looked at Bones and imitated the wink. She smiled and gazed out the window at the sea of clouds.

………………………………………………………………………………

Driving down a dusty gravel road in his black sedan, Booth swerved to avoid a raccoon that ran by and up a nearby tree. Bones clutched the seat and glared at him.

"Why the hurry?"

" Its getting dark, Bones. I want to get there, get back, and get to the hotel before it gets too late."

"Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, then abruptly turned onto a bumpy dirt driveway. A beaten up doublewide came into view, surrounded by several pens full of goats, sheep, and a solitary pot-bellied pig. Bones stepped out of the sedan and brightened when she saw the pig.

"Oh, look! They have a pig!"

"Great." Booth knocked on the door as Bones reached between the wire fences to pet the pig. "Bones! Come on, we're working here! Jeez…"

"Sorry." She straightened up and joined him on the doorstep just as the door was opened by a tall, burly man with a scrubby grey beard.

"Yeah?" He grunted, looking thoroughly non-inviting.

"Mr. Jerry Giness?"

"Who wants to know?" The man growled, leaning against the doorway and blocking their view inside.

Booth fished in his pocket for his badge. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC."

The man didn't move. "So?"

"We're here about your mother, Lucy."

Jerry Giness blinked, his expression softening. "You find her?" He asked hoarsely.

"She's passed away Sir. I'm sorry."

The man paused for a moment, seeming unable to speak, and then he shrugged. "I figured. Mom gone one day when I'm seventeen. Never knew what happened to her. Can you imagine that?"

Both glanced at Bones, who nodded. "More than you know, Mr. Giness."

"Right." He said gruffly. "C'mon in then."

The trailer was cramped and cluttered, but it was obvious that someone was trying to keep it clean. The living room was freshly vacuumed, with a febreeze candle smoldering in the corner almost blocked by a pile of laundry, a few empty coke cans, and a remote control with duct tape holding the batteries in. Football was on the TV and Mr. Giness hit the mute button before collapsing into the ripped up couch.  
"So… lemme get you some drinks." He turned around in his seat. "Hey, Yolanda! Some folks from the fibbi are here. You wanna get them some Pepsi?"

A muffled reply came from the kitchen, and in a minute a tall, thin woman with long silver hair scurried in, carrying two cokes and smiling broadly.

"Hello there." She had a pretty face and bright blue eyes with wrinkles around them. "Jerry been nice to you all?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Booth took his coke and sipped it while Bones didn't touch hers- saving it for fingerprints.

"My mom was found, Yolanda." Mumbled Jerry Giness, not looking at his wife. "Dead."

"Oh Jerry!"

"I knew she was dead," He grunted. "Knew… just-" He broke off, looking at Booth. "Murder?"

Bones answered this. "We don't know yet, Mr. Giness. We're doing all we can at the Jeffersonian."

"Thank you." He stood. "Do y'all need anything?"

"If you have any leads in your mother's disappearance, they would be very helpful."

"That was fifty years ago, Miss. If I knew anything, I'd tell you. But I'm 67 years old! Hell, if I did know anything, I doubt I'd remember it."

Booth nodded understandingly. "This is our hotel's number. Room 14B. Call if you need anything. We'll be in touch. Thank you for your time."

They walked themselves to the door, while Yolanda Giness patted her husband on the back. Bones closed the trailer door and turned to Booth.

"Well?"

"Innocent.  
"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. His eyes, his body language. He's upset, and he's not acting."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on this one."

"Good." He beamed at her. As they passed the miniature pig, Bones crouched down and gave it a pat. The pig lifted its hairy snout and looked bleary at her. Bones' heart melted.

"Oh Booth, look at him. He's a little Jasper!"

"Yeah." Booth didn't spare the pig a glance as he held open the car door for her. "Can we go now?"

………………………………………………………………………………...

It was an hour until they reached their hotel, which was in the closest city. Bones gazed out their room window at the beautiful mountains, their snowy caps stained red with the sunset.

"It's pretty here." She said, matter-of-factly, which might as well have been dreamily, for her. She turned away from the window to gape at Booth, who was shirtless as he got into bed. Bones found herself blushing.

"You… look nice."

He winked at her and settled into his pillows, gazing at the ceiling. Bones got on her own bed, acutely aware of his presence. She wasn't in her pajamas yet; in fact she usually just slept in a tank top and sweats, so she pulled out a novel and read, sitting on top of her scratchy hotel blankets. There was only a thin space between their beds.

Booth's eyes kept darting over at Bones. Her breathing, slow and relaxed, seemed very loud. There was a strange ringing in his ears. _Should I?_

"Booth?"

He yanked out of vivid fantasies and glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"Grab the phone book. Let's see if there's any Chinese restaurants around here that deliver."

"No problem. I'm in the mood for some chop suey." Thirty minutes later they were happily munching, both of them sitting on the end of Booth's bed.

"Damn this is good," Booth rolled his eyes, his mouth full of noodles.

"Yes. You wouldn't expect that, being as we're out in the middle of nowhere."

"Way past where Jesus lost his sandals, huh Bones?" He grinned at her.

"I don't understand."

He laughed. "Of course you don't."

They talked late into the night, until Bones fell asleep, her head resting on Booth's shoulder. He thought for a moment, his mind processing things that it really shouldn't have been, then he sighed, and lifted her up, over to her own bed.

"Night, Bones." He kissed her hair and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Hey everyone! I just finished watching Bones season 5 episode one, Harbingers in the Fountain, and it was AWESOME!!!!!!! I'll say no more, in case you haven't seen it yet, other than BOOTH + BONES LUUURVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KK I'll let you read now. ;)**

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Bones yawned and stretched, blinking like an owl in the bright sunlight flooding the hotel room. Booth was snoring lightly. She pulled herself out of bed, shrugged on a jacket and wrestled her hair into a haphazard ponytail. It was freezing. As she was sneaking into the bathroom, Booth's eyelids fluttered and he groaned. He opened his eyes.

"Hey." He wrinkled his nose as he looked directly into the sun.

"Hi." She threw a pile of clothes onto his bed. "Get changed. I think we should talk to the Jeffersonian and see if Zack found anything on the remains." She unpacked her laptop, set it on her bed, and opened the video chat. Angela's beaming face came into focus.

"Good morning, Sweetie! How was your night's sleep?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine." Bones pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Did Zack discover anything on the remains of the park victim?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The video screen blurred as it was moved, and Zack's face came into view. He was holding the victim's skull.

"Doctor Brennan, there are no marks, blemishes, bruises, cuts, discolorations, punctures, dents, cracks, fractures, or-"

"Okay Zack," Angela's voice interrupted. "We get the picture."

"It was expertly cleaned, and completely intact. Nothing to suggest a struggle, fall, or blow to any part of the body. It is museum quality. It might as well be a plastic model for all we can gain from it."

"Ask Hodgins to examine plant matter from the boat and run some tests on the water samples. Also ask Doctor Soroyan to run a tox screen."

"Yes, Doctor Brennan." The screen went black. Bones was just turning away when the screen came back on.

"Doctor Brennan." Bones wheeled around. It was Cam.

"Yes, Doctor Soroyan?" Behind her, Booth rolled off the bed with a thud.

"I can't perform a tox screen until tomorrow. I'm afraid my chemicals are in my office-, which is closed right now due to the interns. Long story."

"That's just fine Doctor Soroyan. I can get the results tomorrow. Other than that, there are no other leads in this case. What should we do?"

"For the time being, nothing. Relax for a day. If there are toxins in the remains, you'll be looking all over that hillbilly hell for whoever has the stuff. So rest up." Her tone was openly malicious.

"Sure." The screen went black again.

Booth stood up. "Is she gone?"

"Yes."

"Thank god." He yawned and pulled on his shirt. "Well, we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a drive."

"Sounds good to me."

………………………………………………………………………………...

As they sped down the highway past the sun brushed pastures and the trees swaying in the chilly autumn breeze, Booth cranked the radio, rolled down the windows, and opened the sunroof. He sang along with the radio as Bones looked at the map for interesting roads to explore.

"Here's a good one; wildcat hollow. Take a left up here."

"Pour some sugar on meeee- in the name of love! Pour your sugar on mee-"

"Or we could go on Traveler's Pike, that's on the right in half a mile…"

"I'm _hot, _sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah!" Booth drummed on the steering wheel and took a left onto wildcat hollow.

"There's a scenic walking trail over there." Bones pointed to a flower-lined dirt trail that wound off into the trees. Booth parked and held the door open for her. They walked in silence, hand-in-hand for a while, enjoying the day, but they soon heard raised voices up ahead of them on the trail.

Mrs. Giness and two strangers came into view, talking heatedly. They broke off when they saw Bones and Booth. Mrs. Giness smiled warmly.

"Oh hello, you two! How are you today?"

"Just fine, ma'am. You?"

"Just peachy. Meet my sister-in-law, Martha, and her daughter, Joe."

The pair nodded 'hello', looking sullen. They were both blonde and grumpy-looking, unlike they're smiling, cheerful counterpart.

"They came up for Jerry." Mrs. Giness suddenly became somber. "He's very upset. Martha had her big surgeon job in LA, but she want to be here for him- took sick time for this."

"He said he knew she was dead since he was seventeen."

"He was just putting on a brave face, dear. He's hurt."

"I understand, ma'am. My condolences."

"I never knew Lucy, of course. Jerry spoke often of her, though."

Booth nodded. "We're waiting for results from the Jeffersonian. Hopefully we'll get a lead in this case."

"Thank you."

"We'll talk to you tomorrow when we get some more info on…. On the remains."

"Thank you." She repeated. Behind her, the woman and daughter glared.

As they walked on, Bones turned to Booth. "I might not approve of going with your gut feeling, but did you get the impression those other two didn't want to be here?"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Hodgins squinted through a microscope at a dead fish, drumming his fingers on the desk. Zack came into the room, carrying the victim's skull.

"Hodgins! I think I'm the-"

" KING OF THE LAB!" Shouted Hodgins, cutting Zack off, throwing out his arms enthusiastically. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Hodgins' hand hit the skull on the tray in Zack's arms and knocked it to the ground. It smashed with an earsplitting _crash!, _the shards shattering like glass.

For a minute, neither of them moved. They just stared at the pieces, shocked. Then Zack turned on Hodgins, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"I- you-"

"Man this can't be good."

"What can't be good?"

They both froze. It was Cam. She came clicking in, all business, and spotted the skull in fragments on the floor.

"Ok. That can't be good." She looked from one guilt-ridden face to another. " Start explaining."

………………………………………………………………………………...

Bones opened her computer back in the hotel room, expecting the tox screen results so she and Booth could continue with the case. Instead, the screen showed a scowling Cam.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Brennan. Doctors Hodgins and Zack have something to tell you."

The screen was moved to show Zack and Hodgins' mortified faces.

"Yes?" She couldn't think of anything that could have happened.

"I-um… well-" Hodgins fidgeted. Zack sighed and cut in,

"Doctor Brennan, I came into Hodgins' office and found him on his microscope. I was holding the victim's skull, and Hodgins-"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Brennan, I found something exciting-"

"He threw out his arm-"

"An accident!"

"And smashed the skull." They ended in unison, breathless, upset. They waited on tender hooks for Bones' reaction. She didn't say anything for a minute, then blinked. "Zack, how quickly can you reconstruct the skull?"

He frowned. "I estimate about eighteen hours. It was badly shattered. It still will not be the same quality."

"Get started as soon as possible."

"Yes Doctor Brennan." He turned and hurried off. Hodgins bit his lip as Bones stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Brennan."

"I don't want your apologies, Hodgins. I want your results. What was so exciting that you smashed evidence?"

"I- I found particulates in the boat that originate from a type of plant called the Montana Scrub. I hypothesize that the victim was murdered in Montana. You should check with the victim's family again."

"The remains are over fifty years old. The son said his mother went missing when he was seventeen and he never saw her again."

"It seems pretty suspicious, to me."

"Thank you, Hodgins. I hope you will be more careful regarding remains in the future."

"Yes, Doctor Brennan."

………………………………………………………………………………

Hodgins looked down at the pieces of the shattered skull. Something struck him as strange… maybe it was the lighting. He held a skull fragment to the light. The inside of the skull that was not visible before was tinted orange. Hodgins squinted at it.

"What the-?" And suddenly, he knew what it was. "Doctor Soroyan!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Booth's phone rang just as he was holding open their hotel room door for Bones. He sighed, another opportunity lost, and answered it.

"Booth."

"Its Hodgins."

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to Doctor Brennan. I know what killed the victim."

Booth nearly dropped the phone in his hast to hand it to Bones. "Its Hodgins," He told her. "He says he knows what killed Lucy Giness."

Bones took the phone. "Hodgins?"

"Doctor Brennan, its Iron Oxide Hydronium, commonly used as-"

"As a drug to reduce pain in brain patients. It was an overdose?"

"It was obviously released into the base of her skull by someone _very _skilled at doing so; almost no marks at all. You wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't known what you were looking for."

"An accident?"

"No way. These were highly toxic levels of the Hydronium. It would be impossible to accidentally administer _six times _the potent amount of this stuff."

"A surgeon- oh my god."

"What?"

"I have to go- I'll call you later!" She hung up in a rush and wheeled around to face Booth.

"I know who it is, Booth."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Booth pulled up outside the Giness trailer in a swirl of gravel. He whipped out his gun, ran up to the porch, and flung open the door. There was a muffled scream. Bones ran after him, passing the white, frightened Mrs. Giness and her daughter in law.

"FBI!" Booth hurried around the hall, his gun raised. There was a slam from the back and Booth cussed loudly. "Out back!" He yelled, flinging himself into the yard. He saw heels flashing into the woods. Bones nearly ran into him as she sped after the murderer, and Booth called for her to stop. She froze instantly. Booth knew it took a lot of effort for her to do so.

"Come on, Booth!"

"Here!" He tossed her a gun. His eyes softened. "Be careful."

"I will." And they ran off together, after the murderer.

She didn't get far. Martha Giness was sobbing, collapsed in the dirt when they caught up to her. Booth put on the handcuffs as she bawled into the grass.

"Why?" Asked Bones, staring at this pitiful sight. "Why kill your own mother?" She couldn't understand why anyone would be reduced to something so horrible. The woman glared up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She was going to leave. We were going to be left here. I- I told her I should tell Jerry. She refused. I… I did it while she was asleep. There was no pain. I thought it would be better for Jerry if he, if he never knew." She sniffed and stood as Booth started walking her to the trailer.

"I took the body to my lab. I cleaned it out and put it in storage. It's been there for fifty years."

"Why move it? You wouldn't have been caught."

"My daughter. She's a doctor too. She found the body in my storage. I told her it was for surgical reference. I knew she was suspicious. I was in DC… I saw a park… she always liked the park. It was peaceful. I couldn't fly the body there- so I drove it." She sobbed as Booth opened the trailer door. "I have to tell Jerry now. It'll break his heart."

Jerry Giness and his wife came into view, looking upset and scared. "What is going on? Martha?"

"I'm sorry Jerry!" She moaned. "I'm sorry. I killed her- I just wanted you to be happy!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Back at the Jeffersonian, Bones was working late. She was trying to multi-task and write a chapter for her new book as well as examine pictures of Bronze Age skulls. The lab was dark- everyone was at home by now. She checked the clock- almost one AM. She yawned.

There was knock on the door, and Booth entered.

"Booth! What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I just was wondering what you were doing, Want to get a drink?"

"Sure..." She said, distractedly. "Just let me, let me finish something…" She heard as he came closer and stood behind her. She could feel his presence- had she been able to before? And when he leaned down to kiss her, all she had to do was spin her desk chair around and kiss him back.

His mouth was firm, yet agonizingly gentle on hers. Her fists clutched at the lapels of his shirt, and his hands were running through her hair. Staying late at the office had never had these benefits before. They broke apart and she watched his face go visibly red. It was impossible to wipe the smile off her face. She seemed to be slightly dizzy. He had kissed her before, but not like this. This was earth shattering. _Irrational_, she told herself. _Get a grip, Brennan._ But his lips touched her hair, and she shivered. She should not be reacting this way to just a kiss.

"How about that drink, Bones?"

She was suddenly flustered. "I'm coming. How about I meet you there?"

"Nope. You're coming now." He pulled her out of her desk chair.

"Booth! I have to finish this-" Even she could feel how feeble her excuses were. "Alright. Lets go then." She smiled, but he beamed.

………………………………………………………………………………...

The diner was empty- really; it shouldn't even have been open this late. Bones let Booth hold open the door for her like a gentleman- he'd always done that, but she was only noticing it now- and they sat at their usual table. They were silently sipping their drinks, each just enjoying the other's presence, when Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth." He paused, listening. "Oh." His face fell. "OK. I'll be right there." He hung up, and looked at Bones.

"That was my boss. I need to check I with him and give him the case files."

"Oh. Right."

"I have to go." He leaned down and kissed her again. She seemed to become jell-o. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine. Go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK." He left, dragging his feet. Bones watched him go, a little smile playing on her lips. She grabbed her coat, hailed a cab, and went home. That night, she dreamed of Booth.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth, can I come in?" Sweets stuck his head into Bones' office, where she was sitting on her couch with Booth.

"Yes, of course." Bones motioned for him to sit in the chair across from them. Sweets eyed Booth's arm, draped casually over Bones' shoulders. Bones noticed. She moved closer to Booth, her eyes on Sweets. Sweets blinked.

"Are you two- are you two going out?"

Booth looked at Bones. "Should we tell him?"

"Yes."

Sweets looked like Christmas had come early. "Yes, as in you're going out, or yes, as in we should tell him?"

"Both."

Sweets beamed at them. "Now see? This is a great step in your progress! You have at last acknowledged your feelings for feelings for each other and have opened up! This- oh this is awesome."

They laughed at his enthusiasm. Booth stood. "Well, we'll be going now, Sweets. Come on, Bones. Let's go to your place."

"Wait!" Cried Sweets. " Don't you want to discuss what you've found as an attached couple and your commitment to each other?"

They looked at each other again, and their eyes met. They spoke together; "Nah." And they left the office, leaving Sweets laughing behind them.

Fin

Einde

Lõppu

Udgangen

An dei readh

The End

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! There's another one coming, I promise- look out for **_**The Man and the Mason**_**! All I can tell you about it is that a character comes back from Season 2 and messes everything up for Booth and Bones… but it all works out in the end, I assure you.**

**One of my favorite authors on here wrote something very funny at the end of her story, here it is-**

**Please review. If you do, then David Boreanaz, Stephen Fry, Hugh Laurie, Colin Firth and Gerard Butler will come to your house and perform, naked, the complete Shakespeare comedies, after which you may do with them as you please. At least, that's what they tell me. So yeah - you should review.**

**Heee hee! Thanks for reading!**

**Lizzy88**


	5. Extra Chapter Sweets' Experiment

Extra Chapter; Sweets' Experiment

"Do you guys remember when we all went on that double-date?" Sweets smiled widely. Booth shifted in Sweets' black leather chair. He glanced quickly at Bones, who was sitting next to him.

"Unfortunately. Why?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sweets.

"Well, since you guys are now together, I thought we could do that again and see what I can gather this time, like how you are working differently together and such." His voice rose excitedly. It was obvious he had been thinking about this for a while. "So, what do you guys think? Huh?"

Bones shook her head. "I don't think so, Sweets. No more experiments."  
"It's not an experiment! I'm observing how your partnership has changed due to a romantic relationship."

"Nope." Said Booth. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just tell the FBI that your relationship isn't working with your partnership and we need to have extra sessions. On weekends."

Booth laughed lightly. "You do that, and I'll shoot you."

"Aggression, Agent Booth. That shows that you are intimidated by what I'm threatening and you're, subsequently, trying to threaten me."

"You certainly don't intimidate me."

Bones looked like she was thinking hard. "Okay. I'll do it."

"What?" Booth and Sweets turned to look at her.

"I'll do it," She repeated calmly.

"What?" Booth moaned again, feeling defeat closing in from all sides. Bones nodded.

"We should do it, Booth. They could terminate our partnership."

"Oh. Right." He glanced around the room. "Okay _fine._ We'll go on a stupid date with you. Where, when?"

"How about we go bowling next Tuesday?"

Booth snorted. "Whatever you say, Sweets. Who's your date?"

"A sex therapist from Maryland."

"Gotta love those sex therapists."

Sweets ignored this. "I really want to introduce you guys to her. She'll love you!"

"Yeah. OK we're leaving now." Booth pulled Bones up and started out the door.

"So I'll see you guys at seven?"

Bones stuck her head back in to responds, Booth trying to tug her out of the room.

"We'll be there-" And she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Booth's dark blue bowling ball spun down the alley and straight into the gutter.

"You missed." Bones picked up her own ball as the pins were set back up."

Booth sighed. "Alright, you've found something you're better at than me."

"I'm better than you at lots of things." She wound up and let the ball fly. It knocked down every pin.

"Where did Sweets go?" Booth asked, choosing to ignore her perfect aim.

"I don't know. He and what's-her-name should have been here twenty minutes ago."

Booth raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, what should we do while we wait?" Bones smiled, leaned over, and let her lips find his. They had lost most of their initial awkwardness at starting their relationship, and now were content to stay where they were for a while, as neither of them was willing to take the chance to move it further just yet. But sometimes… they almost did… but they usually lost their nerve. Today Booth was happy just to look at her and kiss her and know that she was _his _and no one else's. They broke apart briefly, then resumed the kiss with more vigor than before.

"Hey, guys?" Sweets had arrived, his date in tow. Instead of leaping apart, as they had before, Booth and Bones took their time getting to a good stopping point before looking up. Booth's face was flushed.

"Hi Sweets. Here so early?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. To hide, Bones thought, his embarrassment at being caught making out.

"I bumped into another client. I had to say hello."

"Right, um…" Booth groped hopelessly for a new topic. "Have you seen Bones bowl? She's amazing!"

"Watch me, Booth. I'll blow her out of the water."

"You're on."

As Booth and Sweets were talking, Sweets' date came over to introduce herself to Bones. She was tall, Brunette, and very pretty. Most surprising of all, she looked old enough to drive. Bones wondered how Sweets had ever managed to score her.

"Hi there." Sweets' date said. "I'm Melissa."

"Doctor Brennan."

"A doctor? Like at a hospital? Lance said-"

"I have Doctorates, but I am a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"So you work for the FBI?"

"­­_With _the FBI."

Melissa glanced over at Booth. "Well, I think I'd like to work with the FBI, too." She grinned. Bones smiled back.  
"Yes, Booth has several physical features that make him appealing to women. I've noticed that when we go out, others tend to stare."

"I would. So… you examine dead people?" Melissa sounded slightly revolted.

"Yes."

"I'm a sex therapist."

"So I've heard."

Melissa gestured angrily into the air. "Does Lance tell _everyone?_"

Bones didn't say anything. Thankfully, Booth chose this moment to come over and throw his arm around Bones.

"Hey! You're the sex therapist right? I'm Booth."

Melissa smiled, but Bones saw her glare at Sweets when Booth mentioned her profession. Sweets saw this too, and scurried over. He looked flustered, and pulled Bones aside.

"Hello Doctor Brennan. Um, I know this will ruin you and Booth's evening, but I have a big favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Can you and Booth drive to my apartment and pick up my suit?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "Melissa wants me to go out to dinner with her after this. She's demanding it, actually. She wants to go to a fancy restaurant…" He gestured feebly at his shorts and bowling shirt. "I can't wear this. If I say no to her, I'll probably never see her again."

Bones heard the plea in his voice. "Sure we'll go. Absolutely." Bones really didn't enjoy bowling, even though she was so good at it.

"Thank you! Here are my keys. The suit is on my bed. Second door to the left down the hallway. Thank you so much."

"No problem. What is your address? I'll put it into my GPS that's in my phone. It can give perfect directions in several languages."

Sweets gave her the address and went to talk to Melissa, looking nervous. Bones found Booth and led him to his car.

"Where are we-?"

"Sweets' place. Come on."

………………………………………………………………………………

They were silent as they drove down the dark road. It was about nine thirty, and Bones was tired after her long day. She had had a late night the night before as well. Inside Sweets' apartment, while Booth searched for the suit, which of course wasn't on the bed, Bones sank into an armchair in front of Sweets' terrarium, which housed a box turtle. She closed her eyes.

Her eyes flew open as Booth kissed her and scooted her over to sit next to her.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Sweets checked his watch. His apartment was only ten minutes away, and Booth and Bones had been gone for almost forty minutes. Melissa was tapping her foot impatiently, holding her purse and looking very close to leaving. Where were they?

………………………………………………………………………………...

Bones was unaware of when she had taken Booth's shirt off. She just knew that she was kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the suit, in a heap on the floor. For a moment she considered getting up and telling Booth that this was neither the time nor the place. That would be the rational thing to do. But Booth sometimes made her extremely irrational….

………………………………………………………………………………

Sweets checked his watch again. They had been gone for over an hour. He hoped nothing had happened to them. But of course, Booth was FBI and Bones could take care of herself, with or without Booth. He watched Melissa edge closer to the door. If they weren't here in ten seconds, he was going to scream.

………………………………………………………………………………

Booth put on his tie and grabbed Sweets' suit. "We have to go! Come on Bones!"

Bones looked around. "Where's my other earring?"

"Who cares? Let's go! Now!"  
She sighed and followed him out.

………………………………………………………………………………

HOURS LATER

Sweets collapsed into his armchair and sighed. Melissa had left just moments before Booth and Bones had showed up, going on about 'getting lost', with disheveled hair and rumpled clothes. Sweets was distraught. He had lost his sex therapist! And it had been going so well, too. How hard was it to find suit on a bed, huh? While he was moping, something shiny caught his eye on the carpet in front of his chair. He picked it up and laughed. It was Bones' earring. Go figure.


End file.
